


Since When Do We Get What We Deserve?

by HellionOfTheOutlaws22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Eileen Leahy, BAMF Michael (Supernatural), Baby Angels (Supernatural), Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Chuck Dies, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Chuck Shurley is God, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Winchester Redemption, Eileen & Adam are Bros, Eileen Leahy Lives, F/M, Fledglings, Gen, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22
Summary: Since Michael knew what to do.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 51





	Since When Do We Get What We Deserve?

Adam reached for the bag of takeout eagerly, tearing into it and pulling out the fries and burger Dean had gotten him.

His half brother watched with amusement and disbelief as the blond shoved food in his mouth, and Cas tilted his head in bewilderment.

Michael seemed to be sitting across from him, shaking his head affectionately. “Slow down, kid.” The archangel laughed, reaching over to ruffle Adam’s hair.

The teen groaned happily, finishing his fries very quickly and starting on his burger.

Dean sipped on his pop before the door opened and Sam and Eileen stumbled in with Chuck behind them.

Cas and Dean leapt to their feet and Adam’s eyes glowed blue-white as Michael took over.

“Dean, Castiel.” Chuck greeted before he saw Michael. “Shit.” Chuck swore, seeing the anger on his firstborn’s face.

“Father.” Michael greeted, his voice tight with poorly restrained rage.

“Mike, let me explain…” Chuck pleaded, pushing Sam and Eileen to Dean and Cas.

Michael shoved his chair back and flew up to Chuck, his wings sounding much heavier and bigger than Dean, Sam or Cas could ever remember. Michael clenched his fists and grit his teeth. “You abandoned me.” He accused.

“Mike, baby-'' Chuck tried to placate him, only to be punched in the face. “I deserved that.” He admitted, rubbing his jaw.

“Do **not** call me that.” He spat. “I am not your son. You did this! You abandoned me, Lucifer, Raphael! You killed my nephew! You left me to pick up the pieces! You wanted me to kill Lucifer or Lucifer to kill me! All for what?! Your story?! Did you not love us at all?!”

Each sentence he spoke, Michael punched his father again and again. Adam was cheering him on, the mortal feeling very vindictive. Dean held Cas back, understanding that Michael needed to vent.

“I loved you and you broke me.” the angel whispered before slashing his nails across the back of Chuck’s neck and opening his mouth as pure white grace floated out towards him. His lips curved into a smile and he inhaled the grace, his wings solidifying and flaring out behind him.

“Woah.” Eileen murmured as Sam and Dean watched in awe.

Chuck fell unconscious and Michael turned to face the others. “Castiel, come here.” The archangel beckoned.

Cas stepped forward hesitantly and Michael reached out to brush his fingers over the seraph’s broken, bloody, ashen wings.

Cas shuddered and gasped in pain, making Michael’s blue eyes soften. His fingertips began to glow and he healed the damaged bones, clearing away the blood and restored the dull feathers to a shining, healthy black.

Cas looked at him with shining eyes and he grinned, disappearing only to reappear behind Sam and Dean. “Hello Dean.” he intoned, though it was more playful than he’d ever said it.

Dean whirled with wide eyes and he punched him in the shoulder with a grin.

“The cuffs.” Michael said to Sam, his lips quirking upward. Sam passed the angel cuffs to him and he snapped them around his father’s wrists.

“I’ll need the leviathan nectar, and my Aunt.” Michael ordered. “And some virgin blood.” 

* * *

Adam, Sam and Eileen worked on preparing the spell and warding the bunker while Dean and Cas searched for Amara. Michael retreated into Adam’s mind, trying to process everything he’d learned.

“What are you going to do once this is over?” Sam asked his younger brother as they painted the god-traps that Michael had given them.

“Uh, I was actually thinking of staying here.” Adam admitted. “I’m legally dead, Sam.” he shrugged jokingly.

“Join the club.” Eileen signed.

Adam grinned and held out his fist for a fist bump which he received. “We should make tee shirts. I was dead and I came back and all I got was this damn tee shirt.” He laughed.

Sam snorted and Eileen laughed. “I can get some ordered.” Sam offered.

“Wait, really? How?” Adam tilted his head.

Sam stared at him in horror. “I have to introduce you to the internet.” He gasped. Adam looked at Eileen in confusion. She shrugged in response.

“What else did I miss?” Adam asked.

“A lot.” Sam deadpanned. “Uh, Lucifer had a kid. Jack. Cas promised his mom that he’d take care of him, and we did, for two years, but then Chuck killed him.”

Adam’s jaw dropped and Michael tensed in the corner of his mind. “And Luce?” He asked hesitantly.

“An alternate universe’s Michael came and killed him.” Sam replied bluntly. Adam’s jaw dropped and Michael looked like he was going to throw up.

“Please tell us you’re kidding.” Adam pleaded.

“I didn't think you liked Lucifer.” Sam said slowly.

Adam’s eyes flashed and Michael took over. “He may have been disgraced in God’s eyes but Sam, he was my baby brother. Hell, he was my child! I….” Michael’s knees gave out and he put his fist in his mouth, trying to stop himself from crying. “When you left, we talked. We talked for days and we tried to put the past behind us. You and Dean truly were our vessels, in the way of an ignorant father and a parental big brother who raised the younger. Dean was not so blinded by John as I was by God.”

Eileen frowned sympathetically. 

* * *

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Adam groaned, feeling his stomach lurch. Michael watched him worriedly, tilting his head and wringing his hands.

“Adam?” Dean called, his footsteps sounding in the hallway.

“Dean.” Adam groaned again, leaning over a bucket.

“You okay, kid?” The eldest Winchester asked, pushing the door open.

“No.” Adam whined. “My stomach hurts.” he complained.

Dean knelt beside him and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. “Geez, kid, you’re burning up.” He said in surprise. Adam closed his eyes, enjoying the coolness of Dean’s fingers.

“I’m not a kid.” Adam muttered half-heartedly.

“Ads, I’m 40. You’re like, 20 at most.” Dean said, but there was no bite to his bark.

“Asshole.” Adam said before throwing up into his garbage bin.

Michael winced, pressing a hand to his abdomen, and Dean rubbed circles on his youngest brother’s back. “Get it out, Ads. How’s Mike holding up?”

The archangel looked kind of surprised but gave a thumbs up which Adam mimicked and then threw up again, this time Michael copying his movements and grace being mixed in with vomit.

Dean recoiled in horror and Adam and Michael both whimpered. “Cas! Sam!” Dean yelled, letting Adam lean on him as he began shivering.

Cas and Sam burst in, both of them wide-eyed at the sight of Adam with grace staining his lips.

Michael groaned in pain, his fingers digging into his abdomen. His stomach was glowing, when Adam’s blue eyes flicked to the archangel at last.

“Mike?” The teen mumbled.

“We’ll be okay.” The archangel grit out between his teeth. 

* * *

Michael looked up as Castiel, Dean, Sam and Eileen poked their heads in.

Adam grinned proudly, laying on his bed with ten feathered bundles curled up beside him. Michael grinned too, the archangel practically preening.

“Wow.” Dean uttered, staring at the baby angels.

Eileen shot Adam the puppy eyes and he motioned for her to come closer. He laid a white winged newborn in her arms.

“That’s Reyna.” Adam said, watching the hunter woman with his pseudo-daughter.

Michael blinked, stifling a yawn and attempting to keep himself awake.

“How are you feeling?” Dean said gruffly.

Adam shrugged and ran his hands over each of the other nine newborns.

Eileen was enraptured with the brunette angel in her arms, the baby girl still fast asleep. Six of the other infants were blonde and the rest were brunettes, all of them with blue eyes.

“They’re so small.” Sam cooed.

“Mike says they can support their heads by themselves and they’re kind of like a puppy-human hybrid. Humanoid but smaller and prefer to curl up.” Adam explained, glancing at the tired adult angel.

Michael yawned and his form flickered.

“He’s still awake, isn’t he?” Dean frowned. Adam nodded and Michael pouted at him. “Fine.” he huffed, his form vanishing.

Adam shook his head in amusement. "Have you named them?" Cas asked.

"Reyna, Jonathan, Loki, Micah, Tristan, Luke, Jade, Aaron, Quinn and Farrah." Adam glanced at each one as he said their names.

"Aw." Dean softened as the one Adam called Luke opened his eyes and stared at the oldest Winchester.

"No El names?" Sam noted, his tone teasing. "I suggested Kal-El, but Mike said no." Adam joked.

Sam stifled a laugh. 


End file.
